Buildings, such as for example residential buildings, may be covered by a sloped roof. The interior portion of the building located directly below the sloped roof can form a space called an attic. If unventilated, condensation can form on the interior surfaces within the attic. The condensation can cause damage to various building components within the attic, including, but not limited to the insulation, as well as potentially causing damage to the building structure of the attic. Accordingly, it is known to ventilate attics thereby helping to prevent the formation of condensation. One example of a method of ventilating an attic includes the positioning of ridge vents at the roof ridge, which is the intersection of the uppermost sloping roof planes. The ridge vents can cooperate with eave vents, positioned in the eaves, to allow a flow of air to enter the eave vents, travel through a space between adjoining roof rafters to the attic, travel through the attic and exit through the ridge vents.
Ridge vents can be positioned over an elongated opening formed between the uppermost sloping roof planes. The opening can allow hot air within the attic to escape the attic. Ridge vents can be provided in discrete sections that can be placed end-to-end over the opening. The discrete sections of the ridge vents can be flexed to conform to the shape of the sloping roof planes and attached to the roof planes via roof nails. It would be advantageous if ridge vents were easier to install.